The Mis Adventures of the Three Drunken Meigo's
by Cher
Summary: Makoto and Minako lock themselves into the arcade...along with Mamoru and Motoki. What happens when Makoto mistakes the bourbon for coke and the vodka for water...A twisted tale of a night spent locked in the arcade with the Three Drunken M.eigo's!


Welcome minna this is a fic inspired by my usually bouts of sugar high and hyperness. I'd just like to say a big HI HI! To Ghani-chan, Sere, Viper, Starz, Auto, Rora, MMJ, Des, NBG, DN, Lena, JSW, Hal, Cat, Soul, LA, Jenny, Aimee-ohki (gomen if that's spelt wrong), ummm Limi, L*, Tan and all my other chatting buddies! You guys are so great. Thanks for being my friends and always making me laugh. OH AND A BIG CONGRATULATIONS TO GHANI AND AUTO! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! I'm a bridesmaid. Oh yeah everyone go visit Rora's site and her board it's great and very... ah pink. He he eh here's the address for you all: http://eichorn.sturgis.mi.us/~LizLand/ It's a great site and I'M A MOD ON HER BOARD! WOOHOO! He he he anyway here's my crazy fic that I wrote during a sugar high so don't be too alarmed. It's all on the spot by the way. No planning or anything just one burst of craziness after the other. Oh yeah don't be alarmed by the high content of grammar and spelling mistakes. It happens alright!   
  
The Misadventures of The Three Drunk M.eigo's  
By: Cher  
Email: Usachi_10@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG - PG13  
  
  
  
Ok so we were in major dilemma. Being locked in the arcade is seriously not as fun as it sounds. Motoki, being the baka that he is. Broke the key in the door. You see we were going to stay and help him clean up that's right. Aino Minako and myself, Kino Makoto were agreeing to clean up the arcade. Well how could you turn down an opportunity to be ALONE with Motoki. My point exactly. He had just locked the back door and the windows and was on his way to lock the front door when Mamoru showed up. Well there goes our chance at spending time with Motoki. Motoki told Mamoru our plans to rearrange the store room and games and Mamoru was all for it. Great. We were lucky Usagi wasn't here. So it was the four of us. Minako Motoki, Mamoru and myself. So Motoki was locking the front doors, Minako was sitting at the counter, I was standing behind the counter with Motoki's apron and name tag imitating him. Mamoru was in the storage cupboard getting cleaning equipment. Minako was giggling about my deep voice impersonation of Motoki. "So Minako-chan how are YOU doin?" Minako giggled some more and leaned over the counter. "Oh Motoki-chan you are so hunky. Please say that you're all mine." I cleared my throat and jumped up on the counter. Going down on one knee I took Minako's hand and kissed it. "Mina-chan please do me the honor of being my wife. I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABY!" Motoki turned to look up at us just securing the doors when I jumped off the counter and grabbed Minako's hand. We ballroom danced around the arcade and I spun Minako out towards the doors Motoki was just locking. She klutzed out and plummeted towards Motoki. Motoki spun around to catch her and in his haste snapped the key. Leaving the itty bitty handle in his hand and the locking part in the key hole. He threw Minako on the ground and looked at the half of key in his hand. "OH NO!" Motoki wailed in horror. Minako was in a heap on the floor, I could have sworn she was twitching. At that moment Mamoru decided to enter the scene with his mop and bucket. "Motoki-chan why are you on the floor? What's the matter? Why is Minako-san twitching?" Turning to Mamoru I placed an arm around his shoulder. "This my friend is the epic tale of a falling Minako-chan and a wailing Motoki-san." Mamoru shrugged my arm off his shoulder and walked to Motoki. "Motoki-chan what's up why are you screaming?" Motoki looked up to Mamoru with utter despair in his eyes. "Oh Mamoru-chan we're done for. The key broke in the lock. We're locked in. With...with...WITH THEM!" Motoki pointed at the now sitting Minako and myself. "HEY! We resemble that remark. Just cause we know how to have fun." Poking my tongue out at Motoki I turned to Minako and helped her to her feet. "Come on let's see if there's another way out." Minako hobbled in front of me to the back door. We could here Motoki and Mamoru muttering about something and Minako snickered. "Can you believe our luck? I mean look we're stuck in an arcade with the two most hunkiest guys in Tokyo. How better could this situation get?" At that point we walked into the storeroom to find it full of ice-cream, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce and all the delightful treats you could imagine. "See what I mean?" I nodded eagerly and rubbed my hands together in anticipation. Minako walked to the back door and jiggled the handle. "Nope no luck. I guess we're locked in then." "Oh what a shame." I snickered putting an arm around Minako. "Let's go and see how the boys are doing. Oh yeah that reminds me. I've got dibs on Motoki-san." Minako's face fell. "HEY NO FAIR I WANT HIM!" "Nuh uh I called him first." "girls?" "NO WAY THAT IS SO NOT FAIR I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WE WERE CALLING FOR THEM!" "girls?" "Dibs is dibs you can't over rule a dibs so you're stuck with Mam..." "GIRLS!?!" We both snapped our heads around to Mamoru standing with his hands on his hips. "Gomen Mamoru-san" we both hung our heads. "What are you talking about, who are you calling for?" Mamoru asked staring at us with a mop in his hand. I was eyeing the mop while Minako was trying to talk us out of the situation. "Calling for?...we...ah...well...we...um...you see...they...she...we weren't...exactly..." "Hey Mamoru-san what's with the mop?" Mamoru turned to me and grinned. "Well Makoto-san I'm giving you the honors of mopping the floor. And Minako-san you can clean out the soft serve machine. It blew up earlier and there's melted soft server everywhere. You ah might wanna put your hair up." My jaw dropped. How could he? We were supposed to be having fun. This was not part of the plan. "Mamoru-san." I whined in my best Usa voice. "Why do we have to work it's wrong, unbelievable, it's ludicrous, it's..." "It's what you were supposed to be doing in the first place." Damn he had me there. "Fine then Mamoru-san I'll mop but that's it. And I better see you and Motoki working equally hard as us." Mamoru smiled sarcastically at me. "Well at this point in time Motoki is too distraught to clean and I have to look after him before he does anything too rash." Once again my jaw dropped. "TOO RASH? TOO RASH? WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY DO HERE THAT WOULD BE TOO RASH?" Mamoru smiled and shrugged holding the mop to me. I snatched it off him and poked my tongue out at him while he was walking away. "That Mamoru-san he's...he's...let's just say I know how Usagi-chan feels now." Minako grumbled about soft serve and her hair while she yanked it into a plait. I slammed the mop into the bucket and started to mop. (That ones for you Sachi hehehe)  
  
After many strenuous, painful, horrible MINUTES of mopping I could hear a distinct muffled scream coming from behind the counter. I dropped the mop and ran over to the counter. I could see Minako's body sticking out of the ice cream machine and her head was somewhere inside. I leapt over the counter and pulled Minako out. "Mina-chan what's the matter?" She had ice cream all over her face and tears in her eyes. Pointing to her hand which was also covered in ice cream. "I *sniff* *sniff* oh god I *sniff* I BROKE MY NAIL!" She wailed falling to the floor. By this stage Mamoru and Motoki had made their way over. "Minako-san what's the matter?" I turned to Mamoru and Motoki. "Look what you've done to her...she's fragile...she's innocent...she's...IT'S SO WRONG MAMORU-SAN!" I turned back to Minako who looked like a snowman covered in all that soft serve and put a hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't cope well with stress ne?" Mamoru snickered to Motoki. I turned and glared at Motoki. "Have you even tried to ring someone to get us out of here?" Motoki nodded and looked at his watch. "I called a locksmith he'll be here first thing tomorrow morning. Sorry girls but it looks like you're stuck here for the night. When you finish cleaning you can ring whoever and tell them your stuck here." Minako sniffed and shook her head. "Nuh uh now way no how. My mum will blow her stack if she finds out I'm locked in an arcade with TWO 20 year olds and...OH NO MAKO-CHAN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT REI-CHAN'S FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!" My eyes bugged out of my head and I turned to Motoki. "Oh please, please, PLEASSSSSSSSSSE don't let her get us. She will absolutely kill us." Mamoru raised his hands in defense. "Hey we won't." I sighed in relief and helped Minako to her feet. She sniffed and wiped some tears out of her eyes. "We should get back to work ne?" Minako shook her head sending flecks of ice cream everywhere. "No I've finished." I sighed realising I still had a good ten minutes of mopping to go. Wearily making my way over to the mop I watched Minako trot over to the booth that Motoki and Mamoru were lounging in. I cursed my luck and continued to mop the arcade floor.  
  
I had finally finished mopping when I decided to check out the counter. There was a cash register and some office things underneath it and the coke machine beckoned to me. "Hey Motoki can I use the phone to call Rei-chan?" Motoki looked up to me and nodded. I picked up the phone beneath the counter and dialed Rei's number. "Hello?" Rei's slightly strained voice came on the other line. "Ah...hiya Rei-chan." I put on my happiest voice and tried to control my shaking hands. "KINO MAKOTO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 25 MINUTES AGO! EVEN USAGI IS HERE!" I held the phone away from my ear and closed my eyes. When it sounded like she had quieted down I gingerly put the phone back to my ear. "Gomen Rei-chan you see Mina-chan and I are locked in the arcade with Motoki and Mamoru." I heard Rei's sigh and then Usagi's voice. "YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT? THEY'RE STUCK WITH MAMORU-BAKA? AND...MOTOKI? I GOTTA GET OVER THERE!" "Rei-chan I gotta go Mina-chan is whining gomen we'll make it up to you." "Whatever Mako-chan just keep it safe alright and ring me as soon as you get home." "Hai Ja ne!" I hung up the phone and walked over to Minako and the boys. "So it's five in the afternoon and my bedtimes not till 11.00 what are we gonna do till then?" Motoki slapped his head in frustration and turned to me. "Amuse yourselves just DON'T EAT ANYTHING!" My eyes lit up and I grinned at Minako. "I think he means we're free." Minako's eyes lit up and she raced to a booth in the center of the arcade. Leaping onto the table Minako grabbed the mop and took a deep breath. "VIVA LAS ARCADE GAMES! VIVA LAS ARCADE GAMES! WOOHOO! This is Aino Minako coming to you live from the arcade may I take any requests." I raised my hand and waved it around. "Yes that beautiful lady with the brown hair you have a request?" "Hai I'd like to hear..." I skipped over to Minako and whispered a song in her ear. "Oh such a lovely selection from out beautiful women in the audience. And here it is." Minako cleared her throat and went down onto one knee. "This is dedicated to Mamoru-san." Mamoru, who was previously ignoring us, turned cautiously to the raving lunatic on the table. "Ahem. WHY DO BIRDS SUDDENLY APPEAR? EVERYTIME THAT YOU ARE NEAR? JUST LIKE ME THEY LONG TO BE CLOSE TO YOU! WHY DO STARS FALL FROM THE SKY EVERYTIME YOU WALK BY? JUST LIKE ME THEY LONG TO BEEEEEEEE CLOSE TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUU! FROM THE DAY THAT YOU WERE BORN THE ANGELS GOT TOGETHER AND DECIDED TO CREATE A DREAM COME TRUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SO THEY SPRINKLED MOON DUST IN YOUR HAIR AND mumble IN YOUR EYES SO BLUEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT IS WHY ALL THE BOYS IN TOWN! FOLLOW YOU follow you ALL AROUND all around JUST LIKE ME THEY LONG TO BE CLOSE TO YOUUUUUUUUUU! AH E AH E AH CLOSE TO YOU! close to you AH E AH E AH CLOSE TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..." "Minako-san please." "AH E AH E AH CLOSE TO YOUUUUUUUU!" "MINAKO-SAN SHUT THE HELL UP!" Minako's jaw hung slack and she stared in shock at Mamoru. "Jeez Mamoru-san you need to lighten up a little." Mamoru rolled his eyes and rubbed at his temples. "If you're going to sing stupid renditions of crappy songs puh-leese do it quietly and MAKOTO-SAN don't encourage her." Minako and myself cast our eyes downwards and spoke in unison. "Gomen Mamoru-san." Mamoru sighed. "It's alright just do something quietly." Minako jumped off the table and wandered through the arcade. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CRASH! Lightening and thunder erupted across the sky and Minako jumped in fright. Naturally I ran to the door and pressed up against it. "WHOOWEE! LOOK AT THAT STORM!" Motoki stepped up beside me and pressed his face against the glass. "Gee I'm glad we're in here." I turned to Motoki in shock. "No way storms are great. Especially lightening ones. Whenever a storm like this happens I done my bikini and race outside. It's wonderful really." Motoki backed away slowly and carefully. "Ah sure Makoto-san whatever you say." I grinned and turned back to the storm just in time to see a lightening bolt hit the power lines. Sparks of electricity flew everywhere and the lights went out. Silence was golden in the arcade at that moment until Mamoru-baka broke it. "Oh great just great just when I thought my afternoon couldn't get any worse this happens. That does it I'm calling the cops." I could hear him make his way through the darkness. BANG! "Oh shoot gomen Minako!" "Ah no Mamoru-san I'm over here I think that was Mako-chan" "Nope I'm at the door." "Motoki?" "Nuh uh I'm still sitting down." "Then what did I?..." SLAP! "MAMORU-SAN THAT WAS MY LEG!" "Oh gomen Minako-san I thought you were over there." "Yeah so did I...Motoki you wouldn't have any candles in this place would you?" "Um no but I got hotdogs." "Oh great we can light the place up with hotdogs." "Where the hell is the stupid phone." BANG! "MAMORU-SAN THE COUNTER IS THAT WAY!" "Oh gomen Makoto-san." BANG! BANG! BANG! "Motoki what on earth do you keep behind this counter?" "I don't know first aid kit, weaponry, cloths..." "OH SHOOT!" "What now?" "The phone's dead how are we gonna..." At that moment the back up lights switched on to reveal Mamoru on his hands and knees talking into a Fire hose.(AN: Don't ask how a fire hose got in the arcade.) "Ah Mamoru there's your problem bud I don't think that hose is connected. If you try the fire extinguisher over there you may get a better connection." Minako grinned at him from her position on the floor. "Shut up Minako-san." Mamoru snapped as he placed the hose back into it's compartment. He stormed over to the counter and picked up the phone. "Well whaddya know this phone's dead too. Great just great. I knew I should have brought my text books." I turned from watching the storm to Mamoru and glared. "You sound just like Ami-chan. YOU sir need to loosen up. How about we play tiggy or hide and seek?" Mamoru rolled his eyes and sat back down with Motoki. I glared at the two before turning to Minako. "How about it sweet thang let's go find us some fun." Minako jumped up from the floor and nodded eagerly. We skipped through the dimly lit arcade to find some fun when low and behold a cleaning trolley beckoned to us. Minako grabbed everything off and chucked it all on the floor. "HOP ON MAKO-CHAN!" She said imitating a cow boy. "YEEHAW!" I jumped onto the trolley and held tight. Just as Minako pushed forwards the lights went off again. "OH NO MAKO-CHAN I CAN'T SEE!" I could feel myself being lurched forward with no control. "Mina-chan stop this thing!" "Mako-chan I'm down here." Her voice was far away and distant and just as the lights flickered back on I could see the counter looming closer and closer. "AIIIEEEEEEEEE! HOW DO I STOP THIS THING! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I scampered to the further side of the trolley and waited for the impact of the hit. BANG! "AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LOOK MINNA I CAN FLY!" I was flying through the air when realization dawned and the floor loomed closer. "AHHHH I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I scrunched my eyes closed and waited for the floor to connect. "OUF!" I could feel strong arms around me and I carefully opened my eyes to see Mamoru beneath me. I launched myself to my feet and blushed bright red. "Gomen Mamoru-san. Arigato let me help you up." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He smiled at me sarcastically. "You know it would be nice if you could refrain from dangerous activities. Oh and you're not as heavy as you make yourself out to be." He winked at me before turning to walk. Minako picked this time to come running towards me. She tried to skid to a stop but was too late and ran into the back of me which caused me to lunge forward and run into the back of Mamoru. The proper terminology of this would be 'The Dominoes Effect.' "You know guys you should try to refrain from falling over too much. It's a known fact that everytime you hit your head six brain cells are damaged." The three of us untangled ourselves from the floor and looked at each other thoughtfully. "Gee Usagi must have hit her head lots then." I said contemplating Motoki's comment. Mamoru rubbed his head and stood taking himself as far away as possible from Minako and myself. Motoki stuck his hand out to me and I was hauled to my feet while Minako writhed on the floor. "HEY MINA-CHAN! GET UP!" She shot up like a bullet and saluted Motoki. He just shook his head and walked back to his booth.   
  
It had been an hour since our escapade on the trolley and Minako and I were playing poker with a pack of cards we found in the storeroom. "So Mako-chan remind me what we're playing for." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "For the last time Minako first to three wins. The loser has to kiss Mamoru-san." Minako nodded thoughtfully. "And Mamoru-san knows about this?" I nodded vigorously with an evil glint in my eye. "Ok so first to three?" Rolling my eyes I dealt out the cards. "When can I fold?" I glared at Minako. "Minako you fold if you don't have any sets." She nodded in understanding and rearranged her cards. Triumphantly setting my cards down on the floor I grinned at her. "Full house." She sighed and placed down two jacks, a two, a four and an ace. "Well Mako-CHAN you win that round." She said with emphasis on the chan. Minako shuffled the cards and dealt them out. I rearranged my cards and smiled happily. Minako smacked her cards on the floor and grinned. "Three of a kind." I raised my eyebrow. "Oh yeah well..." Smacking my cards on the ground I stuck my tongue out at her. "Four of a kind." (AN: Gomen I don't know if that's a real set I just made it up) "Oh man Mako-chan how do you do that?" I shrugged and poked my tongue out at her. "ARE YOU GIRLS ALRIGHT DOWN THERE? YOU'RE AWFUL QUIET!" I smiled in Motoki's direction. "FINE MOTOKI-SAN!" Two distinct sighs of relief were heard. I snatched up the cards and dealt them out. "If I win this one Mina-chan it's kiss city for you." Minako nodded cautiously and placed her cards on the floor. "Full house!" I jumped up in happiness. "ROYAL FLUSH! WOOHOO! I WIN!" I grabbed the cards and put them in my pocket before dragging Minako down to the boys. I went chibi and smiled at Mamoru. "Oh Mamoru-san Mina-chan has a present for ya." I pushed Minako forward on top of the suspicious Mamoru and she planted her lips on his. She then shot backwards standing next to me. "Hehehe I lost can you tell?" Mamoru wiped his lips and glared at us. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR?" I smiled at him sweetly. "Well you see Mina-chan and I had a game of poker. First to three won and I won. The loser had to kiss you." Mamoru shook his head and sighed. "You guys have cards?" Motoki asked from lying on the booth. Nodding I pointed to the storeroom. "Yup we found a box of cards in there." He sat up and smiled. "Wanna play a cool game? It's called 52 pick up." I nodded slowly and smiled. "Ok how do you play." Motoki took the cards from my hand and shuffled them. He then proceeded to drop every single card on the floor. "Ok now pick them up." Minako giggled and Mamoru smirked at me. "NO FAIR! YOU SAID A CARD GAME!" Motoki shrugged. "Hey it used cards." I glared at him. "Games are supposed to be fun. THIS is no fun." I picked up all the cards and put them in a neat pile. "Hey Motoki-san I've got a game for you it's called 52 throw." I thrust the cards at him and stormed off. "HEY MAKO-CHAN! WANNA PLAY TIGGY!" Minako shouted after me. "GO AWAY!" I stormed into the storeroom and slammed the door behind me before locking it.  
  
"Mako-chan come out you've been in there for fifteen minutes now. COME ON JUST COME OUT!" Minako was pounding on the door and I glared at it. The lights were still dim and I could just make out the photo copier in the corner. My eyes lit up and I walked over to it. After inspection I found that it was battery operated (AN: Ok so that's just TOTALLY unbelievable) I opened it up and placed my hand on the screen. Pressing the green button I waited for my copy of my hand to print. It came out clearly and an evil glint filled my eye (AN: Not to be mistaken with that evil glint Ghani-chan sometimes get. Gomen personal joke shouldn't include it GOMEN!) I then proceeded to photocopy every part of my body with out being totally ecchi. 54 copies later I swung the door open and walked proudly to the booth minna was sitting in. "You came back?" I nodded and placed the copies onto the table. "What are they?" Motoki asked curiously flipping through the stack of papers. "Copies of my body parts." Mamoru choked and Minako giggled. "Don't worry Mamoru it's not ecchi." He sighed in relief and watched Motoki's face as he flicked through the stack. "What is that?" Grinning triumphantly I pointed to the lighter part of the picture. "That my friend is the back of my knee." Mamoru looked down at my attire. "But you're wearing pants now." I blushed and looked at the ground. "Well I kinda...never mind." "YOU TOOK YOUR PANTS OFF FOR THIS?" I blushed brighter and shrugged. "If I didn't then I would just be defeating the purpose." Motoki shrugged and continued to look at my copied body parts. I sat next to Mamoru and sighed. "Motoki I'm hungry is there anything to eat?" Mamoru nodded and looked at his own stomach. "Well there is but it would all be off by now. I mean the powers been off for what? Two hours three?" I sighed and patted my empty stomach thoughtfully. "You know if the phone was working we could order a pizza or something." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Mina-chan what good would a pizza be if we couldn't get it in here?" "Oh right, heh well it was a suggestion at least." I smiled wearily and stood up. "Motoki-san may I please have a drink of coke or something?" Motoki looked up and smiled. "Of course you can Makoto-san just help yourself to a bottle in the back." "Arigato, anybody else want one." Mamoru nodded as well as Minako. I skipped to the back room and opened up the fridge. I grabbed the last bottle of coke without realising it and downed the whole thing. BURP! Reaching for two more I realised that I had just drunk the last one. Frantically searching for some coke I came across a shelf with glass bottles. I found one that looked like coke and sniffed it. A pungent aroma filled my nostrils and I took a small sip. It tasted a lot like flat coke so I shrugged and carried the bottle out to the others. "This was all I could find, Mamoru-san, Mina-chan you'll have to share this." Minako smiled and handed the bottle to Mamoru. "You can have the first half." Mamoru smiled and looked at the bottle. Because of the dim lights he couldn't see that it was much lighter then it should have been. "Are you sure this is coke? I mean it smells really, really odd." I shrugged and sniffed it. "Smells ok to me. Must just be your sinuses messing up." Mamoru shrugged and downed half a bottle. He burst into coughing fits and his face turned red. "Quick Makoto-san get him some water." Motoki demanded. I rushed behind the counter and grabbed a glass bottle with red writing on the side. I stared at it thoughtfully and could only make out the first two letters. V O. I shrugged and poured a milkshake cup full of it (AN: Milkshake cups are big remember that VERY BIG!). Rushing back to Mamoru, who had stopped coughing I handed him the glass. "Here Mamoru-chan drink this." He smiled thankfully at me and downed the whole glass in one. Coughing again. "Should I get another one?" Motoki shook his head. "Just let it pass." I nodded and sat next to Mamoru. By the time his coughing had subsided Minako had finished her share of the "coke" she was swaying a little in her seat and her eyes were very glassy. "Man that was the harshest water I've ever had, and coke. Makoto-san where'd you get that *hic* coke from?" I shrugged and pointed to the back room. "Same place I got my coke from and it was fine." Mamoru nodded thoughtfully before slumping forward. "Gee *hic* I sure do *hic* feel funny *hic* I feel like *hic* dancing *hic* someone join *hic* me?" I looked wearily at Minako then Mamoru. "Hmmm I think that coke was spiked." Motoki nodded and grabbed the bottle off Minako. He sniffed the empty bottle and sighed. "Makoto-san do you know what this is?" I smiled. "Coke?" He shook his head. "It's bourbon Makoto-san bourbon, you know the alcoholic drink supposed to be mixed with coke." I shrugged. "Oh well we need to liven this party up a little. Anyway I need a drink of water." I strode to the counter and poured myself a drink of water from the bottle I poured for Mamoru. I downed the whole milkshake cup at once. "Wow that water's really sweet. I think I'll have another one." I poured myself another drink and downed that. "Hey Motoki you want some water?" He nodded and strode over to me. After seeing the bottle in my hand he gasped. "Makoto-san that's not water it's vodka." I stared at the now blurry bottle in my hand and glared at it. The two red letter came into focus and I sighed. "Well that's no good is it? I wanted water. GOD DAMN IT!" Motoki sighed and pulled the bottle from my hand. "How can you not notice the difference between Vodka and water?" I shrugged and lurched over to Minako and Mamoru. "Mako-chan we need to liven this place up a little how about...OH I KNOW *hic* we'll give the boys a makeover. I call dibs on Motoki-*hic*san." I grinned and swayed on my feet. Stumbling over to Mamoru I grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted his head up. "Hey Mamoru-san *hic* wanna make over?" He groaned and I let go of his hair sending his head hurtling back to the table. "Motoki-san get over here, I wanna make you *hic* pretty." Motoki backed away and shook his head. "No way Minako-san just concentrate on Mamoru." Minako got up and dumped the contents of her bag onto the table and arranged her makeup.   
  
"Am I really going to be *hic* beautiful? Will you *hic* make me beauteyful?" Mamoru was now awake and agreeing to the make-over. "Of *hic* course we will Mamoru-san." He grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "You *hic* know I used to be a *hic* model. They made me look *hic* really beautiful just like *hic* Usako." Giggling like a mad man I grabbed some foundation and poured it into my hand. "Usa*hic*ko? Who is that?" Mamoru grinned sheepishly. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh don't *hic* say anything but...*hic**hic*Usako is my *hic* pet dog *hic* he's *hic* beautiful." Minako nodded thoughtfully. "Isn't *hic* Usako a girls name though *hic**hic**hic*" Mamoru nodded thoughtfully and shrugged. "Well maybe my dogs a girl...come to think of it I don't even have a dog. hmmmmmmm*hic*mmmmmmm. Strange that." I giggled and rubbed the foundation all of his face. It was packed on so thick that Mamoru's face went numb beneath it. "Gee *hic* I feel *hic* beauteyful already." Motoki approached us and sighed. "Well you guys it's almost 10.00 I'm gonna go sleep in the back room. There's plenty of blankets...somewhere. While you're drunk off your faces please don't break anything." Minako looked up from arranging her make-up to Motoki. "O*hic*K. Will do." I waved to Motoki from my kneeling position on the table. "Good night Motoki-chan *hic* sweet dreams or *hic* dirty ones." (AN: That's just for you MMJ!) Minako banged her hands on the table. "DIRTY! DIRTY! DIRTY!" (An: And that one's for Sere) Motoki rolled his eyes and shuffled away. "Ok Mamoru let's get some eye shadow on you hmmmmmmm what colour?" Minako dug through her collection of eyeshadow. "I know how about, pink, purple, orange and blue." Minako squealed in delight and thrust the colours at me. She picked up another one and chucked it into my lap. "Green." She explained seriously. I nodded solemnly and did streaks of each colour from the top of Mamoru's eye lid to his temple. "Oh Mamoru-san *hic* you're going to be soo*hic*ooo beautiful when we're done." Mamoru grinned sheepishly and hiccuped. "Ok now we need eyeliner and mascara." Minako handed me the needed items and I drew a thick black line around Mamoru's eye. I applied truckloads of Mascara onto his already thick eye lashes and giggled at the results. "Ok next....blush." Minako thrust bright red blush to me and I dabbed large circles onto Mamoru's cheeks. "Um lip liner and lipstick." Once again the items were thrust in my direction and I applied red lip liner and green lipstick. "There all *hic* done. Mamoru you look *hic* beauteyful. Just like *hic* Usako." Minako hiccuped and grinned. "Mako-chan who is Usako?" I shrugged. "I *hic* dunno." Mamoru jumped out of the booth and to stumbled to the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHH*hic*HHHHH!"  
Minako snickered. "He screams like a girl." I nodded thoughtfully and turned to Mamoru. "Makoto-chan, Minako-chan you...you...you made me *hic* beauteyful. Thank you so much." Mamoru stumbled back over to us and wrapped us both into a tight bear hug. "You guys...*hic* you're so great." Mamoru wiped a tear out of his eye and fell to the floor cross legged. "So *hic* what now?" I turned to Minako and she shrugged and sat next to Mamoru. "How bout a game of I spy?" Mamoru's face lit up and he nodded eagerly. Minako nodded too and I sat next to them. "Ok I'll start. I spy with my little eye...something beginning with A." Minako and Mamoru looked around eagerly. "Um...Aardvark?" I shook my head at Mamoru and turned to Minako. She scrunched her brow. "Ah...I KNOW I KNOW Appendage?" I scrunched my brow and shook my head. "No sir*hic*ee. The answer is *hic* Arcade." Grinning Mamoru slapped his head. "Hehehe oh yeah." "MY TURN!" Minako screeched looking around frantically. "Um....i spy with my little eye something beginning with...X." Looking around thoughtfully Mamoru and I turned back to Minako. "Um... eXhibit?" Minako poked her tongue out of her mouth in concentration. "Um...no I don't think so...it could be...Oh no." Mamoru shot up like a bullet. "I KNOW IT I KNOW IT!" Minako turned to him and nodded enthusiastically. "Xanthorrhea?" Minako nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah that's it." Mamoru's face lit up and he skipped around happily. "Oh wait no it's not...*hic* gomen." Mamoru slumped to the ground. "Oh wait I've got another one...Xenophobia?" Minako shook her head. "Hey isn't that a phobia of foreigners?" I raised my eyebrows. Mamoru nodded thoughtfully. "I think my dog has that." I explained seriously. "Really? My shoe used to have it but I took it to counseling." My eyes lit up. "Really? Did you cure it?" Mamoru shook his head sadly. "No the doctor sent me away. He told me to visit...a...oh yeah a mental hospital. Don't know why though *hic*." Minako nodded thoughtfully. "You know I've always wanted to visit a mental hospital they seem so wonderfully fun." I nodded in agreement. "Let's go there tomorrow." Mamoru suggested. I nodded enthusiastically and Minako squealed her approval. "Can we get bunny suits too?" "Yeah and pirate hats?" I started to get excited. "AND EYE PATCHES!" Minako stood up with her hand in the air. "We can be Pirate Bunnies." Mamoru nodded eagerly and pulled out a piece of paper (AN: Where'd he get that from? o.O) and scribbled out a list. (Where did his pen come from? o.O "And Mako-chan we need more of that coke and water." Mamoru said happily scribbling stuff down. I nodded and turned around to nothingness. "Let me just ask Moe. HEY MOE GET US SOME MORE OF THAT COKE...AND THE WATER!" Minako grinned and Mamoru continued writing things down. "YOU'RE NOT DRINKING ANY MORE!" Motoki's muffled voice came from the back room. "WHATEVER YOU SAY MOE JUST MAKE SURE YOU GET US THAT BUNNY COSTUME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Ok here's the list for the trip tomorrow." Mamoru handed me his piece of paper which was covered in obscure scribbles. I squinted at it and looked at Mamoru. "What do we need post it's for?" Mamoru sighed and rolled his eyes. "To wrap up our lunch silly." I nodded and folded the piece of paper up shoving it in my pocket. "It was X-ray Machine." Minako suddenly stated. "Huh?" Mamoru and I turned to Minako and raised our eyebrows. "I spied an X-ray Machine. But it's gone now. It flew away on a dragon." I nodded and turned to Mamoru. "Did you write that we will need four Ukalalies?" Mamoru looked at me strangely. And Minako's jaw dropped as if I were an alien. "Why would you need four?" I sighed, rolling my eyes I pointed to Mamoru's shoe. "He's gonna need one silly." "Oh yeah I forgot." Minako giggled and lay onto her belly. She started to breaststroke across the arcade floor.  
  
"OH SAY CAN YOU SING THE BRIGHT ISLAND FLAME! AND WHEN WE WILL *HIC*! WE WILL SURELY BE FAMEous! YES MINAKO'S MY NAME! AND I WON THE BUTTERFLY! YES I WON THE ARCADE FLOOR SWIMMING AND THIS NATIONAL ANTHEM KICKS BUTT!" -- to the tune of star spangled banner. Minako stood atop a gold podium (two chairs stacked on top one another) and held three straws to her heart. Mamoru stood atop the silver podium (one chair) holding two straws. And I stood on the floor with one straw. "You know Minako I would of one the floor swimming if I could figure out how to do butterfly on the floor." Mamoru sighed and jumped off his chair. Minako jumped on his back and kicked his sides with her feet. "Mamoru-chan I wanna piggy back!" Mamoru put Minako on the ground and handed her a plush piggy. "There ya go, there's your piggy back." (Where'd he get that piggy? o.O) "Hey let's do arcade gynmastics." I shouted with glee "Gynmastics? How do you play that?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow and Minako petted her piggy. "Well Arcade Gynmastics is where you have to see who can stand on their head the longest." Minako clapped loudly and placed her piggy on the table. "Alright I'll go first." Minako went down into a back bend and put her arms and head on the ground. She then flung her legs onto her head and started to stamp on her own head. She lasted four minutes. "Wow Mina-chan you're flexible. You'd be good in a hentai fic." Minako un bent herself and stood up. "Why thank you Mamoru-chan." Minako's chest swelled with pride. "My turn now." Mamoru walked over to a buzzing machine and pressed the big red button. A walking talking clone of himself stepped out and Mamoru unscrewed the head. He then shoved the clone back into the machine and kicked the machine. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He then placed the clone head on the floor and put one foot on it. He lasted twenty minutes. Sighing I grabbed a crudely drawn picture of my head and placed it onto the floor. I jumped on it and stamped hard. I jumped off after a while and grinned. "How long was that?" I jumped up and down eagerly. Mamoru shrugged and looked at his watch. "Approximately......87 hours and 45 kilometers." I jumped in glee and whooped loudly. "But...you still didn't beat me. So I'm the winner." Mamoru clambered up the gold medal podium with three straws. I settled for silver and Minako stood on the floor. "Mamoru you're national anthem please." Mamoru nodded proudly and cleared his throat. "M. A. M. O! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE M. A. M. O YOU CAN SEE ME IN GYNMASTICS YOU CAN SEE ME IN FLOOR SWIMMING BUT YOU CAN'T RESIST THE LURVE CAUSE YOU KNOW YOU LOVE   
M. A. M. O! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE M. A. M. O! YOUNG MAN YOU KNOW I AM THE GREATEST AND YOUNG MAN YOU WISH YOU WERE ME! DON'T TRY TO DENY IT OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT CHEESE! CAUSE YOU KNOW YOU LOVE M. A. M. O! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE M. A. M. O! THIS IS THE NATIONAL ANTHEM OF MY CITY. POPULATION 2! JUST ME AND MY SHOE! WOOHOO! I'M DONE KNOW OK BYE BYE! -- To the tune of... I think I saw YMCA in there somewhere. "Wow Mamoru-chan that was a beautiful anthem. I'm so jealous mine sucks ass compared to that." Minako walked back to her piggy while Mamoru wiped a tear out of his eyes. "It's beautiful ne? Just like me." I nodded solemnly and jumped off my chair. "Hey let's play THUNK it's really fun!" I stared at Minako who was swaying slightly. "Um...how do you play that?" Mamoru smacked his head. "You don't know how to play THUNK?" I shook my head sadly. "Well you get one minute. And you have to hit as many things as you can with your head in that minute and once you hit it you have to yell out what it was." My face lit up and I nodded eagerly. "Alright let's start." We all lined up at the door of the arcade. "On your marks..." "Get set..." "GO!" *THUNK* "COUNTER!" *THUNK* "BOOTH!" *THUNK* "AUTOMATIC DOORS!" *THUNK* "FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" *THUNK* "X-RAY MACHINE!" *THUNK* "ELEPHANT!" *THUNK* *CRASH* "GOLD MEDAL PODIUM!" *THUNK* "SAILOR V GAME!" *THUNK* "FEATHER!" *THUNK* "MAMORU-CHAN!" *THUNK* "PHONE BOX!" *THUNK* "THE NILE RIVER!" *THUNK* "THE CONTINENT OF AFRICA!" *THUNK* "MACDONALDS FAMILY RESTAURANT!" "TIMEEEEEEEE!" "Wow that was fun!" Mamoru exclaimed spinning around. *THOMP* He fell to the floor and closed his eyes. "Woah I don't feel so good." Minako and I helped him up and dragged him over to the wall next to the automatic doors. "Hey look the storm is STILL going! I should've brought my raincoat with me. I hate getting wet." Minako glared at the storm. "You know what I forgot?" "What Mamoru?" "I forgot my oven...oh and my kitchen sink." I sighed in sadness at the misfortune of poor Mamoru.  
  
"Of coursh Shailor Venush ish better than Shailor Jupiter...and that Tuxshedo Kamen ish jusht completely out of the picture." Minako slurred with her back leaning against the wall. "No way Tuxshedo Kamen ish sho much better than the Shailor Shenshi. I mean how unoriginal ish a bunch of girlsh dresshed in shailor fukush? Tuxshedo Kamen...now thatsh original. Who throwsh roshes? No one thatsh who. Tuxshedo Kamen ish sho original." Mamoru slurred his head sinking to Minako's side. "What do you think about all thish Mako-chan?" "*hic*". Minako's face lit up. "Well thatsh exactly what I thought I mean Shailor Venush wearsh orange and it suitsh her hair sho well. Don't you think sho Mamoru-chan?" Mamoru nodded hazily and looked at his watch. "Woah it'sh almosht midnight. I wonder if Motoki-chan ish shleeping well." "Hmmmmm yeah I think he ish." "WILL YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" Motoki's muffled voice floated into our conversation. "Yeah he shounds like hish fasht ashleep. Good I'd hate to wake him up." Minako sighed longingly. "I wish Shailor Venush would come and reshcue us." Minako did a V for victory sign. "It would be the greathesht." Mamoru smiled and turned to me. "You know I'm glad we got locked in here caush I met you guysh. You two are the greatesht. You know our namesh all shtart with M's we can be the three M.eigo'sh." I smiled at Mamoru and nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Then he did the same to Minako. I stood up and stretched my legs. "HEY LET'S CHECK OUT THE LOST PROPERTY BOX!" I screeched running towards the Lost property box that was behind the counter. Minako and Mamoru followed and we started to dig through the contents of the box. Mamoru pulled out a size fourteen Princess Serenity dress and pulled it over his head. "How do I look?" Minako clapped her hands and pulled out a garbage bag and a newspaper sailor hat. She ripped three holes into it. One big one and two little ones. She then put her head through the big hole and her arms through the two little ones. She then placed the hat on her head. "How do I look?" I grinned and gave her a thumps up. I dug through and found...my henshin pen? I tucked that away into my pocket and admonished myself. I wondered where that went...last week. I finally pulled out a Spanish outfit with a fruit platter hat. I changed into the outfit and grabbed some maracas. "ARIBA! ARIBA!" I danced around the room and soon Mamoru and Minako joined in. We were in the middle of our costume dance when we heard a bang on the automatic doors. I spun around and tripped on some ruffles. I fell to the ground and grabbed Minako's garbage bag to steady my fall. She grabbed Mamoru's dress and we all ended up falling on top of each other. After untangling our body parts we finally stood up and made our way to the automatic doors. Rei, Yuuichirou, Ami and Usagi were standing on the other side of the automatic doors. Rei took one look at us all and fell to the ground in laughter. Ami rolled her eyes and Yuuichirou poked something into the lock. Usagi stood speechless on the spot. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. Minako, Mamoru and myself turned away and started to dance again. After Yuuichirou jiggled the lock some more the door swung open. Rei, Usagi, Ami walked in followed by Yuuichirou who was careful not to shut the door. "ARIBA! ARIBA!" Ami took a seat and shook her head. Usagi's mouth was still opening and closing. "OK WOAH! WOAH! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" We stopped in mid dance and glared at Rei. "Thanks a lot Rei-chan *hic* you just interrupted the three M.eigo's sacrificial *hic* dance." I put my hand on my hips and stuck my tongue out at Rei. "Why are you hiccuping? Why is Mamoru-san in drag and Mina-chan in a garbage bag? And where is Motoki-san?" Minako shrugged and turned on her heel. "Mamoru-chan is in drag because...I don't remember and I'm in a garbage bag cause I didn't want to get wet from the storm and Mako-chan is hiccuping cause we had this weird coke and she had some sweet water that Moe said was vodka." Usagi still speechless then fell to the floor in laughter pointing at Mamoru. "He's in a dress. And he has makeup on. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHHA! HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHHEEHHEH! HE LOOK LIKES A GIRL!" Usagi rolled on the floor in laughter. Mamoru just grinned at her sheepishly. At that moment Motoki walked out looking perfect from his sleep. "Minna! Hi! What are you doing here?" Rei smiled at Motoki and gestured to Yuuichirou. "Well the locksmith called my temple and told us that he couldn't make it tomorrow because it was a public holiday, he said he couldn't make it till tomorrow night and I knew that you guys have things to do so I told him that we'd take care of getting you out but he still needs to come to cut you a new key etc." Motoki nodded and grinned. "How'd you get in?" Ami stood. "Well we knew we had to get you out of here before something happened so Yuuichirou said he knew how to pick locks and offered to drive us all down here and open the door for you." Yuuichirou smiled proudly and stared intently at my hat. "So what's with these three? Why are they...doing whatever they're doing?" Motoki rolled his eyes. "Well I made the mistake of letting Makoto-san fetch some drinks from the back room. She came back with a bottle of bourbon and Mamoru-chan and Minako-san shared it. They drank half each, straight. Oh and Mamoru also had a milkshake cup of vodka. Makoto-san thought it was water. She also had two milkshake cups of vodka thinking it was 'sweet' water. Rei rolled her eyes. "Trust them. Boy are they going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning." Motoki grinned and shivered as a burst of cold air from the open door blew through the arcade. Yuuichirou, still staring at my hat scratched his head thoughtfully. "Woah dude is that like a fruit hat? Is that fruit like real?" Yuuichirou let go of the door and walked over to my hat. "NO YUUICHIROU DON'T!!!!!!" Motoki, Ami and Rei all dived for the door just as it swung shut. Motoki wriggled the door handle and sighed. I dodged the advancing Yuuichirou and pointed at him. "DON'T TOUCH MY HAT BAKA!" "Well guys it looks like we're stuck here till tomorrow night. What time did the locksmith say he was coming?" Motoki stood and cracked his neck. "About four or five." Rei said in despair. "I'm stuck in here with that?" Usagi pointed to Mamoru and wailed loudly. "Do you know how much studying I will miss because of this. I've got four more chapters to revise before I can be 29 chapters ahead. That could take an hour or more. I can't waste Sunday's." Rei slapped her head. "I'm stuck in here with three drunken maniacs, Yuuichirou the bum and a meatball head. Could my life get ANY worse?" Motoki put his hand on her shoulder and turned to the others. "You guys I've got three beds set up in the back room I can make some more, would you like to join me?" Ami, Rei and Usagi nodded following Motoki into the back room. Yuuichirou chased me around the room trying to grab the big banana on the tip of my hat. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I head butted him with my hat and he went sprawling backwards. "Woah dude that was like awesome. I'm gonna go catch some Z's." He retreated into the back room with the others and it was us three again. "So what should we do now?" Mamoru sighed plopping down on the floor. "We could plan our trip to the mental hospital tomorrow." I sat next to Mamoru and shrugged. "No it's all planned Mako-chan." "I KNOW!" Minako clapped her hands in delight. "WHAT?" Mamoru and I asked in unison. "LET'S PLAY THUNK!" --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The End-------------------------------  
  
HE he he he. Boy was that fun? OH YEAH! Hehehe well I started writing this at 5.00 in the afternoon I'm finished now and it's 9.29 at night. WOOHOO! Record timing. Well just a little hint the more hyper I am the more capital letters I use so......I'M HYPER! YEY! And don't worry I'm not going to finish this there. I'm gonna do a second part with The others alright. He he he he that was the funniest thing I've written in ages. Oh yeah and please all of you Americans don't take offense to Mina's rendition of your national anthem. I was actually going to do the proper star spangled banner but couldn't find the words to it so I improvised. Well all that stuff that Minako, Makoto and Mamoru did whilst drunk. Please do not try at home, you may lose brain cells. Sigh this fic looks sooooo much better in times new roman size 14 with the page 75%. Anyway this is Cher signing off! Ja ne minna! =) Cher   
  
Here it is the much awaited sequel to the adventures of the three M.eigo's. I'd like to thank everyone who emailed me about the first part especially bla and bla and whats her name. He he he WOK WOK WOK! WARNING WARNING! Pediatricians around the globe have publicly stated that in any circumstances where the first part of this sequel has not been read will cause a rare disease journalized as Sphinctomaricalonitis, which in any event of not reading the first part of a sequel will render you completely blind. Also flaring a sever itch between your big and second toe that will haunt you forever. The only cure to this disease is TO READ THE FIRST PART BAKA'S!!! Sheesh do I have to completely spell it out to you or what. *tosses away white medical coat and the instrument that doctors wear around their necks that makes them hear peoples heart beat*   
  
The Mis-adventures of the three drunken M.eigo's sequel  
By: Cher  
Rated: PG-13 (I think it's safe to just rate everything I write PG-13 *hangs head* ALRIGHT ALRIGHT SO I HAVE A FOUL MOUTH *grabs soap and munches on it thoughtfully* you know....thish ish ged shop.  
Email: I.M_Atotalwhacko@Happydalesinstitute4thosenotexactlyallthere.com  
*grins wickedly before getting whacked by a bible* insert deep booming god like voice here "THOU SHALL NOT LIE!" *grumbles* FINE FINE it's really Usachi_10@hotmail.com, *wonders if people will send to other address* *grins* THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL MY THIRD PERSON NOTES! *pulls out crowbar and disposes of the eight key insert star here. insert star here Laughs evilly to herself Insert star here NO ONE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO SPEAK IN THIRD PERSON ON MY COMPUTER AGAIN MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHA insert star here cough insert star here HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH *gasp* HEY WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM? *glares at stars* oh that's it I'm outta here, if you stars think you're so damn good than FINE YOU CAN WRITE THE SEQUAL *footsteps can be heard then a door slam* *crickets chirp* *a muffled voice in the distance can be heard* I KNEW YOU COULDN'T DO IT! -- that's supposed to be a muffled voice...maybe I should start the story...*shrugs* it might help *grins* can you tell I'm hyper????? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH*wheeze*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*pants* *glares at stars again* *realises that the stars probably play a major part in the writing of this fic* *glares at stars* *absently pets her foot* *glares at stars* well standard THAT'S RIGHT STANDARD disclaimer apply *cough* *cough*... *puts on a hippo suit and sits on a rock* LITTLE MISS MUFFET SAT ON HER TUFFET!!!!! *looks around* It's true I tell you, every word she did sit on it and she ate CURDS and weigh...I think... *pulls out her pet box* HEY BINKY LOOK WHO IT IS!!!!!!! LOOK LOOK LOOK! *stares at crowd of gaping people* Well folks that's the end of my ranting and raving. *watches as zoo officials usher people away and sits down in cage* So Binky I think that went rather well Don't you? Note to self: Computers DO conduct static on their screens, don't lick it in the middle of a hangover with a furry tongue. You'll be the amusement of balloons for days. *Watches as zoo attendants throw a bucket of scraps into cage* BINKY IT'S DINNER TIME!   
  
*passes out from excess sugar to the head*  
  
A groan could be heard from the sleeping blonde as she rolled over hazy from sleep. "Oh my head." Two other figures slept beside her moaning slightly. A black head of hair could be seen from beneath one blanket and a brown beneath the other. They each moaned loudly in their sleep as they rolled from side to side. Meanwhile in another fairly larger room a slight rustling could be heard. "Crssssh, Orange M, do you read Orange M? Over. Crsssh." A figure was sprawled on the linoleum floor with it's hands cupped over it's mouth. Through the darkness a muffled reply was heard. "Crrrsh, copy that Green M, what are your co-ordinates? Over. Crrrsh." The first figures head popped up and looked side to side, a silhouette of a Spanish fruit platter hat could be seen against the moonlight. "Crrrsh, East Sailor V game, South crashed cleaning trolley. Over. Crrrshhh." "Crrssh. Copy that Green M, will rendezvous at knocked over gold medal podium in ETA 1 minute. Over. Crrrsh." "Crrrshh. Copy that Orange M, over and out. Crrshhh." Rustling was heard and two distinct figures half dashed, one quarter army crawled and one quarter swam over to a pile of chairs in the center of the room. "Crrrsh. Orange M do you read Orange M? Over. Crrrsh." Suddenly light filled the room and Mamoru swayed dangerously beside the light switch. "You guys...I don't get this game can we play something else?" Minako looked up from the ground and rolled her eyes. "Sheesh Mamoru look at you party pooper." She pushed herself to her feet and adjusted her garbage bag. "If I didn't know better you just wanted to keep your shoe to yourself." Makoto added straightening the ruffles on her Spanish skirt. "Well think what you like I'm going to the moon." Mamoru hitched up his Princess Serenity dressed and stumbled to the Sailor V game only to scramble up the back of it he sat crossed legged and rested his chin in his hand. Minako sighed and turned to Makoto raising her eyebrows. Makoto nodded and they stumbled over to Mamoru. "Alright Mamoru what do you want to play?" Mamoru smiled and slid down the front of the game. "How about...gynmastics?" Minako made a face and hiccuped. "Been there done that." Mamoru sighed. "Well we could always do our sacrificial dance just to spice things up a little." Minako and Makoto's faces lit up and they all skipped to the center of the arcade. "ARIBA! ARIBA!" Meanwhile in the backroom the blonde moaned again and threw her hand over the black haired figure. "Rei make them shut up...I can't get any sleep." Rei moaned and gave the brown haired figure sleeping beside her a hard shove. "Yuuichirou go out there and tell them to keep it down." The brown haired figure snored loudly before lightly shoving the sandy blonde. "Dude..." "Relax, I'll do it." Ami stood up and thrust her blankets off her body before storming out the room. "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" The normally quite Ami screamed flashing the lights on and off. "SHUT UP! MY GOD JUST SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU BE QUIET WHEN YOU'RE DRUNK?" The three drunks stood with their mouths gaping before dancing some more. "ARIBA! ARIBA!" Ami shook her head and slammed the door behind her before collapsing into a fitful sleep.   
  
THUNK! "ORANGE CHIMPANZEE!" THUNK! "IDAHO!" THUNK! "GIANT SIZED BURGER!" THUNK! "TRANSPARENT NIGHTY!" THUNK! "GOLDILOCKS!" THUNK! "BANDAID!" THUNK! "MAKO-CHAN'S PONYTAIL!" "TIME!!!!!!!!!!!" "Makoto wins." Makoto danced around happily before grabbing the fire hose. She scrambled up the Sailor V game and wrapped her legs around the hose. "ME TARZAN MAMORU JANE! AIEAHEAHEAHEEAH!!!!" Makoto attempted to swing off Sailor V but only succeeded in falling flat on her face. "Urgh...Mamoru-chan, Mina-chan. Come over here." Makoto pushed herself to her knees and grabbed Minako's collar. "Let's build a cubby house and tell ghost stories." Minako's face lit up and she danced around happily before tripping on her garbage bag. "Mamoru-chan? You wanna help us build?" Mamoru sat with his back leaning against a pole with a slight trail of drool hanging from his mouth. Makoto looked at Minako and the pair shrugged before scampering into the back room. "What do you think we'll need?" Minako pawed the blankets covering Usagi's body. "Blankets...heh heh...blanketsss... yessss my preciousss...blanketssss, what's it got in it's handses preciousss? Blanketsss my preciousss." Makoto stared at Minako skeptically and slapped her upside the head. "Minako, no one knows about me being your precious you keep that quite you hear me QUIET!" Minako blushed and yanked the blanket from Usagi's grasp. Makoto followed suit and yanked off Yuuichirou's and Motoki's blankets. Minako slung the blanket over her shoulder and grabbed Rei's. "HEY WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Rei sat up and grabbed hold of her blanket giving it a sleepy tug. Minako's eyes immediately darkened. "YOU HAVE DISOBEYED MINAKO! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Minako pulled her hand back and fire danced in her eyes. "Uh...Mina-chan, just what are you planning to do to me?" Rei's eyes flashed with fear and she cowered slightly. Minako brought her hand towards Rei's face quickly and poked her in the eyes. "AH AHHHHHHHHH OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Rei slammed her hands over her eyes and grimaced in pain. "MINAKO NO BAKA!" Minako giggled and skipped away with the two blankets while Makoto grabbed Ami's and hurried out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
